<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Life can Change by LegacyOfaFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862525">How Life can Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyOfaFox/pseuds/LegacyOfaFox'>LegacyOfaFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, F/M, Other, Past Abuse, Slow Romance, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyOfaFox/pseuds/LegacyOfaFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just a Short Moment can Change everything. The Twins Ellie and Liza gonna find out what it means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hit (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s), Jiren (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not the Best Writer, but i gonna try my Best to make this enjoyable to read. English is also not my Motherlanguage, so i might gonna have some Mistakes in writing. Now enjoy the Story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zeno invite us to Watch a big Tournament, Sis!", Ellie told her Twin Sister Liza. "Who fight this Time? All this Fighting, you know i am not a Fan of it.", said Liza with Borednes. Her Twin Ellie loved to watch such Tournaments. For Liza was this all more then Boring. But she knew her Twin would do everything to make her join. "I am not sure, he ment there will be alot of Fighters and it will be alot of Fun. Would Love to see Zeno and maybe my lovely Kitty Gods, i miss them so much." Ellie already looked with her Puppy eyes to Liza, she knew exactly her Twin could not resist it. "Pleeeeease, Liza come with me. I promise this will be alot of Fun."  Liza only thought What she all do for her loved Twin. "Fine." Ellie smiled so much and her bright eyes shine so much of Happiness. "Ok, then lets go!" Liza was more then confused. "Wait what!? Its already now? Why you did not tell me that earlier!" It was already too late to complain. Her Twin already made a Portal to the Location, they ment to go and pulled her through it. First what Liza saw was a big Arena. "Somtimes i hate you Ellie , you and your Last Minute choices." Liza was totally annoyed, of course she said Yes to go with her but not in the Moment her Twin ask her. She had to do other Things, then watch People fight. Ellie was totally into all this but not she. „There is Zeno. Zenooooo we are here!." Ellie wave and shout in the Direction to Zeno. In that Moment Liza realised so many People were looking at them, she felt like burry herself. She felt so Embarrassed. Her Last thought were before they went to Zeno, why i did not say no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luckily the Tournament was faster over then Liza expected, but for her it was still a waste of time to watch. She Had to say this Android Wish she Liked. Zeno were often childish about Things. To destroy so many Universe only because He was bored, were literally Bullshit in her Eyes. And One Thing she Had to admit there were few people she thought they were pretty interesting. Specially this Fighters from Universe 11, 7 and 6. After she them Fighter she did wanna know why they have to become that Strong. Liza always loved to know peoples Story. She thought 'Fuck it i Just do it'. She Just Had to get the Chance. "Planet to Liza, Hello! I asked you I we should Take some them with us. You know Like a Party for Not all Destroyed Universes!" Liza looked at her Sister with No Expression in her Face. "Ellie are you serious? They all almost all got erased. I really don't know If they want something Like a Party right now. But i know you , you will do anyway what you want so don't Put me into it. I did waste already so much time today for watching all this!" Ellie looked at her Sister and Started to get a evil Smile. "Oooh Liza i saw how much you were watching some Fighters. Come  on lets have some Fun!" When her Twin wanted to do something nobody could stop her. „Hmm, lets see. Who? Oh i know!“ Since her Twin could Link People and do Portal it was not so hard, to get what she did want. So it came she linked Many Fighters and Gods, to our House. The most of the Fighters were confused where they were, but you heard one Voice that was too familiar screaming to your Sis. „How dare you Teleport us here!“ Yep that was nobody else then Beerus, that screamed at Ellie. „Oh come on my lovely Kitty, this will be so much fun.“ Liza knew Ellie looked at him with her big puppy eyes, but she knew on Beerus it did not really Work so she decided to save her Twin once again. „Beerus you kow exactly when Ellie really want to do something nobody can stop her. Not even me.“ Beerus look at me with no expression, but few Moments later he sign. „I hope for you there is a lot of Food.“</p><p>Ellie was so happy that her lovely Kitty was not too mad, cause she made sure there were alot of Food. Not that she planned this all already, oh no totally not….ok maybe she did plan this all. She was so excited to talk to Fighters, she had to do this all. Specially were there few, those made her rly excited to talk to. There Names were Goku, Vegeta, Hit, Jiren and some others, but for now she would start with them. And she would totally take her Twin with her, but at first she had to let all People they were here know , why she brought them here. She went to a Upper Place so everyone could see her. „Hey everybody, i am sure i did confuse anyone here. Specially why i brought you here, so i will just tell you. The most People here, made me curious. How you Guys did fight and everything made me so….“</p><p>Liza were only one second gone and her Twin start to do something dumb again. She rushed there, how fast she could and cupped her Twins mouth. She knew what Ellie would have said and she would not let her finish the Sentence. „I am really Sorry everyone. I will take this over. Hello together my Name is Liza and that here is my Sister Ellie. I really need to apologies for what my Sister did, but if she want something she just do it. She is really stubborn in that point. But to answer why you Guys brought here, we want you Guys just have a Good Time. After all this today i am sure you Guys need rest and here is enough Place for everyone. I promise you nobody will see a Person he or she don't like. So just rest, my Sister only mean it good.“ She took her Twin by the Arm and dragged her with her to a silent Place. „Ellie i am at the Moment realy Mad at you. Be Happy i saved your Butt once again. And never say something like you did want to say again! You will do everything nice for them. You know you can not Teleport them back for at least 2 Weeks but i will not help you!“ Liza walked angry away and let a sad Ellie standing there all by her own, not knowing if that all really was a great Idea. Little that she know somebody was listening to all of there Conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Moment were it happend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liza Heard Footsteps behind her and was Sure it was her Sister. She turned around and saw Someone she did Not expect to See. The Fighter from Universe 11 Jiren. "Is it true we can Not leave, till 2 weeks are over?" Liza looked in shock  Up to him. "How do you know this? Did you hear the Conversation?" In a second she stood there and in the next she got pinned at the Wall. " When I ask something i want an Answer." Liza were so paralyzed, she could Not answer. But then she got angry, she did Not Care If He was the strongest mortal ever, she would Not let him do this with her. "How Dare you!? It is Not my Fault. If you want answers then ask my Sister and Not me. She did all this Not me. Today is the biggest Shit day ever exist. So my Mood is really Bad. So you better let me alone. Hope you get this in your Head!" So angry she was Not a Long Time. And she did Not Care, how He Look at her. If she was angry, everyone should step by Side. So she Pushed him with her strength by Side and start Walking to her Room. Little does she know, He was impressed by this little Woman, with Red Hair and Piercings.</p><p>In The meanwhile Ellie still thought about her doing. But she decide she did wanna do all this so she will Go on with her Plans. She still did want to Talk to those Fighters. She looked around and saw this Fighter from Universe 6 the Assassin called Hit. His ability Made her curious about him. Ellie decided to Go and Talk to him. "Hi, your Name is Hit right? I saw you fighting in the Tournament and got curious about your ability. Can i ask you about it, how it works?" Ellie was so excited about it. She did wait and wait for an answer. An answer that would never come. She started to feel uncomfortable about this Silence, so she started new. When she did wanna start to Talk, He interrupt her. "You do Not have to ask again. I will Not Tell you anything about my ability." He walked away and let Ellie stand there alone and confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After yesterday felt Ellie  exhausted, there were so many People complaining about how they Not want to stay. She Had to send so many back.  She usually could only use a Portal twice a day cause it was so draining. But yesterday she Had to use every single Power she Had to Bring them Back. Today she felt like relaxing so she just got her Phone and her Headphones and walked down the Stairs. After a time she did start dancing. So into her dancing, she walked into someone Back.„Ouch! I am so sorry i was so into my dancing i did not realize...ehm whats wrong?“ She realized there were two and they were just staring like Fishes. She start feel uncomfortable, was something wrong? Did they hate her for yesterday? „Seriously what is wrong?“ After a time they snapped out of it. "I am so Sorry, we Just ask us, the time we stay Here, If Here is a place to Train?" He smiled while asking her the Question. Ellie realized it was this Goku Guy, one of them she did wanna Talk to and He was Not alone this Vegeta Guy was with him. Ellie thought, that might could be the Perfect Chance to Talk to them and maybe train with Them too. She was pretty hard Out of practice, this Week without fighting. She Loved the Fight, she would ask them. "How about I give you Guys a place to Train, when you Guys let me train with you!"</p><p>Liza were still Mad about yesterday, when she walked into the Kitchen. She stopped walking when she realized, there were few People sitting and eating the rest Food from yesterday and one of them were this Jiren Guy from yesterday. After yesterday she could not stand him anymore. „ Good Morning little Lady, i think we don't know us. My Name is Toppo and those are Jiren and Dyspo.“ What a Gentleman thought Liza, she smiled to him. „Good Morning, I am Liza and i am still Sorry about yesterday what my Sister did.“ „Dont Worry little Lady everything is alright. I think that is exactly what we did need. A break.“ Liza were so surprised, she thought Toppo would have react different. Yeah she really like this Toppo Guy already. „You Guy already did eat? Or you Guys want some more Food? I was about to make me something and i don't rly Mind if i do something for you Guys too.“ She got herself a Plate by reaching to the Top Shelf after she got it, she turned around to them, cause they did not answer her. Only to see they were staring at her. „Whats wrong?“ None of them were saying anything. „Guys?“ She felt someone put a Hand on her Arm. „From where do you have this Scar on your Back? It must been pretty Deep.“ Behind her stood Jiren. Liza turned around to get fast away from this Body Contact. „Never really never touch me again without my Permission.“ She did not like to get Touched anymore since... Him. Without saying anything she ran fast away from the Kitchen before her Past came up again, she knew it would. And she let three confused Men behind her and one of them got even more interested in this Woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remember the Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why this Had to Happen, all this Bad memories came Up. She thought she burried them deep down all this Pain , this Suffering Years over Years. She was Back there. Liza screamed so loud. Even her Twin far away Heard it.</p><p>In the meanwhile Ellie Had No idea what Happend to her Twin, she was still with Goku and Vegeta. " Of cource you can ..." In that Moment everyone went silent, it was a loud scream to hear. Ellie Instant knew who it was. She whispers to herself. " Oh No..." She start running so fast she could. She Had to find her Sister so fast she could, before something Bad gonna happen. And in this Moment she felt a Power she thought never to feel again. She stopped at the Spot it were and In Front of her stood People and there was her Sister. Ellie Had to try to do what she Always did. Hopefully it worked as Always. "Liza all is Good, you are Not there anymore!" She Ran to her Sister and hug her tight. Ellie only thought 'Please let it Work'. She felt how her Twin start relax. ' It Work, thanks God' "Liza i Bring you now to your Room. Can you stand Up? Liza didnt respond. Ellie realized her Sister was unconscious, so she decided to Lift her Sister Up and walked with her to Lizas Room. Being there she Lay her Sister on her Bed and Put the Blanket over her and left the Room 30 Minutes later, when she were sure her Sister really slept. Outside she saw every single Fighter stood in Front of her. 'I Guess i have to explain them alot'.</p><p>Ellie brought every Fighter into the Living Room. "I Guess you Guys want a Explanation." Every single Fighter were looking serious to her. "Such a Scream only do a Person that Suffers a lot." She Heard Someone saying. "And what was this Power we felt?" Another Person said. " What is this all about anyway? What is the real Purpose we are Here?" For Ellie this Questions were to much for her at all. She was near a Breakdown. "I don't know were to start at all. So i Just answer you this three Questions. At First there is No other Reason why you Here, i Just did want you Guys feel good and i did wanna Talk to do many of you. Cause i was so Impressed by you Guys. And Second yes my Sister have a Dark Past, but i Not gonna share what happend. And Third my Sister and I are Not ordinary, more i am Not gonna say. You might gonna find it Out anyway." So she was totally honest with everyone of them. What they did with this Informations was there Choice and what they did too. "Can your Sister Control her Powers?" Ellie looked surprised Up. In Front of her stood Goku. She did Not know how she should answer this Question, she would Just try to explain it . "This is hard to explain to be honest, but i will try. She can, but if something get too much, she cant. I don't know what happend in the Morning or why it did Happen." A coughing was to hear. " Well there was something. But i don't know If that was the Reason. Jiren, Dyspo and I were in the Kitchen. And i talked to you Sister and in the Conversation, we saw a big scar on her back. And Well Jiren ask her about it. After it she Ran away. And Well the Rest we know." It was this Toppo Guy, who were talking. Now Ellie knew why it happend. "This all not goes, how it should. I am so Sorry." Ellie Started crying, she didn't know anymore what to do. Maybe she could..."I wanna ask you Guys a flavor. Could you Guys Help us? I tried it so often, but its never enough. So please Help us!" </p><p>In the meanwhile Liza awoke from a Nightmare, panting and sweating. She did need really bad Fresh Air. So she grabbed her fluffy Blanket and some Shoes and went Downstairs. Being Downstairs she heard someone say: „Please Help us!“ Liza knew this Voice, it was her Sister. How could her Sister do this, she had to...“What happen here? Why they need to help us? Are you serious? Did you tell them all? How could you!“ Liza just turned around without even wait for a answer. She did need so bad Fresh Air, this day could not get any worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liza ran so fast she could outside to her Place to calm herself down. She did not allow her to break down, first when she arrived there. Few Minutes later she was there, she fall on her knees and allow herself to break down, she did not know how long she sat there. "So much Trouble and Pain." Liza look up to see who was it. There stood a Man with purple skin, black coat and Red eyes, she thought about His Name. Who was this again...she could Not remember. "Who are you again? You was at the Tournament, but i dont Remember your Name atm." He Smile at her. "Thats really unusual ,normally People know who i am. Well, my Name ist Hit the Assasin." Oh ye, now Liza did remember. It was this Guy with this Time Skip Ability. He was Walking to her and sat down on her left Side. "Wanna Tell me what Trouble you?"Liza thought about it a little. "Why should i Tell you? I dont even know you, there is No Trust from my Side."  What she said ment she. She did not Trust easily new People. There was a laughing to hear. " You say what you think. I Like this."</p><p>Ellie thought about to follow her Sister, she Had to Tell her she didnt told anything. So she Just thought 'Damn it , i Just do it'. And she knew where she Had to Go. Lizas favorite Place. She decided to Just Go there. Arriving there she realised, her Sister talked to Somone. "You say what you think. I Like this." To who she were talking. Ellie looked around the Corner, to See it was the Assasin. In the Moment she decided to Show she was there, she got stopped by a Hand on her Mouth and another Hand Pushed her to a big hard Body. Totally shocked she did Not do anything. A Voice whispers in her Ear: "Shh, i dont do anything. Dont Worry, so dont Panic." Ellie still shocked, tried to get herself free. She kept try and try to free herself, Till a Hand Made her Stop and Pushed herself more against the big hard Body. 'Who is this Guy? Why I cant free myself? He is so strong.' and then suddenly she felt a big Hand on her Chest. Ellie blushed. 'What is Happening Here?' now she Had rly enough, what a Pervert! She Took all her strength and throw him over her Shoulder. "How Dare you Touch me there! You Pervert!" Still Red Like a Tomato she saw who it was. It was Jiren and He Look rly upset.</p><p>One second he was Holding her back, in the next Second He lay on the Ground. 'Who the hell are does Girls? They are rly Not Normal? She should have Been Not Able to throw me Like this on the Ground.' Now He rly did wanna know who they were and He would Not Stop Till He knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Having a good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Next day Liza woke Up in the Morning and thought about the Conversation she Had with the Assasin. She Had to admit it was nice, she did Not feel uncomfortable to Talk to him. And she Had to say he was Not bad looking at all. The First Time after Years she felt Attraction to someone. Her Plan was having more Conversation with him. Maybe, ye maybe she could feel for once good.</p><p>Ellie was still so embarressed about yesterday, how could she Look at him. Yesterday did Not Go how she want, again. This all was a big Disaster. The only good Thing that happend were the Training-Topic. She gave them yesterday a Place to do so and she would totally be there today too. So excited she was Not a Long time, finally she could train with strong Fighters. Yes, even If she would see Jiren. She would do it! So she went to the Training Place, after she Had her Breakfast. The Powers she felt already made her even more excited</p><p>On the Training Place arrived, she saw few of the Fighters. Goku, Vegeta, Toppo, and Dyspo. Luckily was there not Jiren. "Hey Guys, i Hope you remember. You said i can train with you." Goku were the first, that offered to Train with her. "Let's go!" She would Not hold Back, cause now she Had the Chance to Fight strong Fighters. So she did let all of her Power rise. For a Moment Goku Look surprised, but then He realised she was Not weak at all. He could give anything He got. The Fight kept going for 2 hours. Till they deciced to Take a Break. "Damn Ellie i did Not thought you were this strong." Little does Ellie knew Somebody was watching her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unexpected Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liza sat Outside, when she felt her Sisters Power. First she was confused. Why should she feel it? It literally pulled it to where her Sister were. Being there she saw her fighting against Goku. When did she saw her Sis Like this the Last time. She knew her Sis Loved the Fight. Liza decided to sit down and watch it. After Several Minutes she Heard someone step beside her and sit down. Liza turned her Head to the Side, only to See it was Jiren. She decided to ignore him, she did Not know what she should think about him. Till now she did Not Like him too much. "What are you both?" So surprised she looked Back to him. "What do you mean? Why you ask this?  And why i should answer you any Questions?" It got silent, after few Minutes Liza decided to Look Back at him. Only to See that He were looking at her. She Started to feel uncomfortable. "Why do you Look at me Like this?" He got a little smirk on His Face. "Normally People are afraid of me. But you Not Show any Fear." Now Liza was rly confused by this Guy. Why should she be afraid? He might was the strongest Mortal, but Liza knew she could Beat him easily.</p><p>He would get No answer Out of this Girl, but He would Not give Up. The way she was Made him feel Attraction. She remind him of himself. How her Sister told, she Had a Dark Past. What happend to her? Why He even thought about it, it was Not His buisness. But why He could Not Stop think about it or her. She Had something on her, that Made want to be near her...in a way it Made him feel something...what it was He did Not know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Night Liza sat on the Couch in the living Room with her fluffy blanket and a hot Tea and were thinking about the Last Days. How does she came into all this Trouble, she only thought. 'Thanks Sis!' All she did want was Silence, but with those loud Fighters it was almost Impossible. When she Had finished her Tea and walked to the Kitchen everything turned black. The electricity Had turned Out, what made Liza even more annoyed. Luckily she knew the House perfectly, so she went to the Fuse Box. But before she arrived there, she ran against a Wall. "Ouch...and i thought i know this house blind." She Had to laugh at it, it was so funny for her. In the next Second she felt Somone was grapping her Face and the Person kissed her. Liza felt so surprised she could Not move. Before the electricity turned on again, the Person was gone. Liza could Not believe what Just happend.</p><p>When He Heard her laughing He felt something, He had to kiss her. Even If she did Not know it was him, but this Woman Made him crazy from the First Time he saw her. He did want to be near her. He did wanna hear more of this laughing. He did want to hold her and kiss her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie did Not Talk to her Sister such a long time, after Liza Heard what she said to the Fighters. She Had to Talk to her no matter what. 'Stop be a afraid Bunny!' she thought to herself. When she choose to Go to her Sister, the Lights turned Off. 'What did happen? Why are the Lights Out? It should Not be possible.' Ellie was so confused. What was Happening Here? The Fuses in the Fuse Box could Not be broken. She Had to Take a look. Arrived at the Fuse Box, she saw a Fuse was missing. 'Weird, who the hell should take a Fuse.' It did Not make sense for her. 'Good i have some, left for a Reason Like that.' She Just Had to get it. One the way there, she did Not realise someone or something was watching her.

</p><p>Ellie Just got the Fuse and went on the way back. And in this Moment something grapped her. Pushing a Hand over her Eyes and Push her against a hard Body. She felt a cold shiver. 'What was Happening Here?' In the second she thought it, the Arm and the Body was gone and she fell on the ground. Still totally confused she looked in the Darkness. But she saw nothing, so she decided to just get the Fuse fast in the Fuse Box. The light turned and still she saw noone. Her only thought was, she want fast in her Room and lock it. Talking to her Sister could wait Till tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cursed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie woke Up the next Morning, open her Eyes and only saw Darkness. First she thought she did Not Open her Eyes and did it again, still she only saw Darkness. Totally afraid, she screamed.

</p><p>In the meanwhile Liza woke Up from a loud scream. She Instant knew it was her Sister. Liza ran how fast she could to Ellies room, the Moment she did wanna ask her whats wrong No Sound came Out of her Mouth. Few Minutes later some Fighters came fast into the Room and saw two totally afraid Women, but before they could say anything Liza showed them a Paper with the Words: I lost my Voice.

</p><p>"Whats wrong?", said Somone. "I See nothing, all is dark." Ellie started panic she did want her Sister here. "Can Somone pleased get my Sister here?" Nobody Said anything. "Ehm your Sister is here..but Looks Like she can Not Talk..." That was the Moment Ellie knew they were literally fucked.

</p><p>The Fighters decided to get them into the Living Room. And ask them about what Happen, If they knew what could made them Like this."Yesterday something weird happend, when I went to the Fuse Box . A Fuse was missing and when I did wanna Put a new one in. Someone grapped me from behind and cupped my Eyes. And before i could See who it was the Person was gone. Liza did something similar did Happen to you?"

</p><p>When Liza Heard her Sisters question, she felt how the heat crawl into her Cheeks. She looked down and shake her head up and down. "And what happend? Do you wanna Tell us?" Someone ask her. She grapped the paper and pen and wrote the words: Something similar happend to me. More she would Not tell. She did hate Body contact so much, but this kiss yesterday, felt good. She hate to admit, sometimes she missed it.</p><p>30 Minutes later the Fighters decided, they would Look over the two Twins, they were totally Stubborn about it. They Just Had to decide who. Goku already decided He did wanna watch over Ellie, cause He loved what Kind of good Sparring Partner she was and He did Not wanna lose someone Like this. Ellie was fine with it. And before Liza knew what happend a large Hand was placed on her Shoulder. "I will Look over this Here." Liza turned her Head and saw Jiren. She got Mad how dare He touched her again without permission. She would choose herself who she would want to watch over her and she knew already who she would Like too. So she walked over to Toppo and poked His Shoulder. "Oh little Lady, what is it?" Liza wrote fast on her Papers down: I do not rly need Somone to watch over me, im strong enough but If you Guys are so stubborn about it, I would Like you watch over me. She saw the shock in his Face. "Ok, If you want, i will do it." Toppo was already shock Jiren said he would watch over her and he knew already Jiren would not like it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. He can Not leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liza was Happy she choose Toppo, what she did not like Jiren would Not leave them. Few Minutes after she told Toppo she want him, to watch over her. Jiren told him, He would be there too. She knew already this would be so annoying. What does this Jiren want from her at all. She would find it Out.</p><p>"So Ellie, you mind we go to the Training Place?" Before Ellie could reply, she got already dragged with him. "Wait, i do not think thats a good idea. Do you remember ,i..." And there it already happend she walked against a Wall. Few Minutes later it happend again. Ellie did start to get enough already. She was not a Person who got fast angry, but this at the Moment got her really angry. "No Stop, i dont move anymore. I have enough, i cant See anything. I rather go on my own somewhere and guess If i Go the right Way! So go alone and leave me alone." In the next Moment she felt a Hand on her Shoulder. "I Take this over." She knew this Voice but she did Not remember who it was, till Goku Said: "Ok Hit. See you later Ellie." For a Moment Ellie was surprised. Hit? It rly was Hit? Now she got excited, maybe she finally got to know, how the ability Works of his. And to her surprise, He Just carried her in bridal Style somewhere. "Where are you Carry me?" They only reply she got was: "You will find out."

</p><p>Liza got annoyed Jiren did Not let her even Go alone to the Bathroom. He Always was behind her. She Had enough, she would totally tell him to let her alone. Writing fast down on her Papers, she show it to him. "No." Was the only He said. She wrote: Why Not? "You are too weak." That was the Moment Liza had enough. Weak? She and weak? Who dare he said this about her, He did not even know her. She did wanna show him weak. Liza slapped him in the Face or tried to, but he catched her Hand. Totally surprised at it, she did Not realised, he even pushed her against the Wall. "See to weak." That Took Liza out of her being surprised, she looked angry at him and start fighting against him. "Such a fighting Spirit, but still too weak. I could do right now anything with you, i would want too." That made her even more angry, never ever she would let someone again do this to her. She tried hit him 
where it would rly hurt, but he knew what she would do already and pushed himself even more against her. Liza looked Up to him with a really angry Look on her Face, but then she saw how he was looking at her. This Look in his face, nobody ever looked at her Like this. It felt so weird. When she realised his mouth came closer and closer to her, she let it happend that her lips meet. It felt good, she didnt know how long they were standing there and Kissing eachother. When they stopped, he let go of her and walked away and let a panting and confused Liza behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A unexpected offering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" We have to practice your Fighting-Skills. You are vunerable like this. Even If you can Fight really well." Hit said to Ellie while he was carry her. Ellie felt how she got red in her face, she did not expect, he would compliment her Fighting-Skills. But then..."Wait a Moment, why do you know how i Fight? You was Not there while i was fighting with Goku. Do not tell me you were watching us like a creep." She felt how He suddenly stopped moving. For a moment she got worried he would just let her fall down on the Floor. Minutes over Minutes they were only standing there, she really start to worry. She could not see his Face, could not know If he was Mad. Why she could not shut up sometimes...


</p><p> Hit could not believe this Girl, she called him a Creep. It was amusing, he learned more and more about those Twins. Liza with her dark mysterious being. And then Ellie with her...he stopped thinking for a Moment, she had something on her he had to admit that made him feel good. She show so much Feelings, he found out while he was watching her. In a way he was this Creep, she called him but he would not tell her that he kinda was study her and her Sister. "Ehm...im sorry i did not mean it. I did not ment to hurt you, i Just can not shut up sometimes." He heard her saying. It surprised him alot, she was so kind. "Dont worry, i am not Mad. And now lets go practice." The last thought he had was before they arrived at the Training ground. 'I have to find more out of this two Twins.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to rewrite some sentence in this Chapter, cause i Made some mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I Love you." It got whisperer in Lizas right Ear and Hands are closing around her. She knew this Voice, it Made her Panic. How was this possible? He could not be alive anymore. No, she did not want to be with him anymore. "Please someone save me!" She did wanna scream, but nothing came out of her Mouth. "We will be forever toghter. You can Not escape me. You are Mine." No she Had to escape...she Had to...Liza suddenly woke up. 'Oh my Good, it only was a dream. Thanks God.' She knew she could Not sleep anymore, after a Nightmare like this. It was such a Long time she Had does nightmares about him. After few Minutes she did decide to go to the Kitchen and get herself some water. In the Kitchen arrived, she grapped herself a Glass and filled it with water. Sitting down on the Table and totally lost in her mind. She did Not realise someone else was entering the Kitchen too. Suddenly she felt a Hand on her Shoulder. It scared her so much she Instant stood up and turned around. It was so fast that she let her Glass full of water fall on the Floor. She was so in Panic, she Just did want to go fast away. But the Hand did not let her Go. "Breath. Deep breaths. Everything is ok. Nobody wanna do anything to you." A voice Said. She knew this Voice. Jiren. She looking up in Jiren face and started crying, she could not Take it anymore. She was so afraid. Liza felt how strong Arms was Holding her and pulling her to a strong Body. She was so exhausted she did not care anymore If she got touched. She Just want to feel save. Save for a Moment. Save in his arms.

 </p><p>Jiren could Not believe what happend here. How afraid she looked at him, she was so in Panic she did not realise it was him. What did make her be so afraid? He had to hold her. It surprised him she let him do it, whatever made her so afraid made her feel weak. He promised himself to find more about this Girl out and today he would find it out what did happen to her. The moment he did wanna stop hold her, she grapped him even toghter. Once again he got surprised. 'Maybe i just take her into my room.' He Took her Up in his arms, she did let it happen. Walking in the direction of his Room, luckily it was not far away. He open the door and walked to his bed and placed her on it. Since the first encounter he did wanna have her in his bed, but not like this. Right now he did wanna be there for her. To make the shadows of her past go away. "Tell me what hunts you." It was not a question more a Order. He would not let her come away, with no answers. She looked at him with a Expression that told him: 'Why? Why you wanna know this?' In that Moment she was looking into his eyes. She looked at him with her big beatifull eyes. He could not longer resist, he had to kiss her. She was looking at him with her eyes pleading he would not kiss her. " Look at me like you dont want it. What If i do Not Care? What If i would just take what i want? How would you stop me?" Placing his Hand on the Sides of her head. He did not ment it serious. Such a bad person he was not, he just want to see this strength he felt the first time he talked to her. Wanted to see it again, the strength that made him attracted to her. A tear fell down from her Eyes running down her cheek. In that moment she looked so weak and broken. It made him feel bad toying with her like this. So he just stood up and went to the Couch that was standing in his room and lay down. " Go sleep, but dont think you escape with no answers in the morning." For a while she was silent but then she said something he would not thought she would ever do.  Walking to him and lay down on his side on the Couch. For a moment he was just looking at her and a Moment later he stood up and walked over to the bed with her in his Arms. Laying down, to hold her and protect her from her nightmares.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Something happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liza woke up in the morning at beginn confused where she was and then she remember everything what happend in the Night. She had to get out of this Room. The Moment she did wanna get out of the bed two Arms pushed her back on the bed against a hard Body. "You did thought you can escape? I told you, you will not." It got whispered in her Ear. How much she hate him. She tried to wiggle herself free from his Arms. The hold of his Arms got even stronger. She kept wiggle till she felt something on her back. Something hard, she knew excatly what it was. He pushed himself even more on her. She knew he was toying with her. That was the Moment where she snapped. Liza Took her arm and rammed her ellbow in his stomach with all of her strength. He made a Sound and the arms around her stopped holding her for a second, enough time to escape the bed. Running to the door trying to escape. The door was locked. 'Damn it, this Asshole!' "Do you really thought you escape?" She looked Back at him. "Yesterday when you Fall asleep i locked the door, cause i knew you would do this." He was looking serious to her. "For now i will go take a shower." He stood up, she could not look at him with...his "Problem". And then she felt a breath in her Neck. "If you want you can join me." Again a whisper in her Ear. She really did wanna hit him in this Moment, where it would Hurt. Turning around and looking really pissed up to him. He had a little Smile in his Face. " Ye thats the Girl i missed." He turned around and walked to the Bathroom-Door. And let a blushing Liza behind and her only thought was: 'He missed me?'</p><p> Ellie found out what hell was. She was so frustrated, she could Not Fight at all. With not seeing anything she really was vunerable. Hit was right, with what he said. He talked to Goku and Goku asked her if she can sense KI. She reply to him, she could not. And so started her Training. After she mastered it, she had to fight against Hit. "You have to feel and listen.Your other senses are more sharp." It was really Pain in the Ass. After an hour she said she gonna Talk a Break. Not to see Made anything so much harder.</p><p>Liza sat on the bed kinda pouting. How could he dare be like this to her. Yes she showed him her weak Spot. And? Those that mean He have to tell him anything about it? She did not have to. 'Anyway what does He do so long in this bathroom?' It felt like forever, she Had enough she would go now in this bathroom. Walking to the Door really angry and not even knock on the door, she open it. Liza just forgot a little detail, she got remind of it when she saw him naked under the shower still with his little...or rather big "Problem". How could she forgot about it...she was so angry she really forgot it. Totally paralized with what she saw. After few minutes he was looking to the Door and saw her. That was the Moment were Liza snapped out of it and closed the door. Totally blushing and she hate to admit it but it aroused her too. His Body, his movement and the sounds he were making. What did this man to her...she did Not know what was Happening to her.</p><p>Jiren was standing in the shower, he tried to get rid of His Problem. It was so hard, cause He kept thinking about the one Woman He did want so Bad, the Woman who was in the room behind the Door. And then He saw her standing in the Door. With this Expression in her Face. Her Face was Red for embarrasment but there was something else too. Was she aroused? In the next Moment she went so fast out of the room. Turning off the shower he thought: 'He would not let her escape.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The full truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie was just sitting in the grass thinking about the last days. 'It happend so much. everything not went how i want it.' She was kinda frustrated. "I wanna ask you some questions." The question came out of nowhere, but she knew the voice. It was Hit. "Go for it." Ellie did not mind it, If she would answer in the end was her choice. "I wanna ask you about you and your sister. "What does happend to you and her?"</p><p> </p><p>Liza was so confused about herself. What happen to her at all, she did not want something like this to feel. 'Last time was awful...' Suddenly she got grapped from behind and a kiss was planted on her neck. She did not know what was happening, in the next moment she was laying in the bed. "What you doing to me? You break my self control." Liza was not listening anymore, she was Back in the past. Her only thought was 'I must protect myself.' She unleashed her Power and the Body over her got pushed away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"What Happen to you and your Sister?" This question did not expect Ellie at all. In the moment she did want to tell him its not his buisness, she felt it. Her Sisters Power. "Hit you feel it too right? Please bring me there fast." Hit just took her into his arms and moved so fast he could. 5 Minutes later they were there. "Liza stop it or you will destroy the full House! Please Stop!" It did not work. Suddenly she heard a loud Sound, like something fall on the ground and at the sane time the power dissapear. "What happend?" Ellie was confused. "I knocked her Out." It was Jirens voice. "Wait, how Long are you here already?" "He was already here, when he came here." Something in Liza snapped. "What did you do to her!?" If he touched her, she would kill him. She did not care how strong he was, she would make him suffer.</p><p> </p><p>This all went not how Jiren thought it would.  In the moment he lay her in the bed, he realised she was not there with her mind anymore and now he had to deal with a raging sibling. "What you did to her!?" He felt the power comming from this Girl, one wrong word of him and it could escalate. "I might did something, your sister could not handle." He felt how this power pushed him against the wall. 'Who are this Girls?' Was his only thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hit could not believe his eyes. This Woman was really strong. He had to do something, before she would do sonething bad. He not thought long. He walked in front of her and took her face into his hand and kissed her. He felt how the power of her went calm. Hit stopped kissing her, even If he would love to continue it. "I am sorry. My Sister and I went through alot. I think its the time i tell you the Story." </p><p> </p><p>Ellie could not believe what just happend. Hit kissed her...If He did want her to calm down it worked, but did there was another reason why he did it? She did not know, she had to find out later. "When my sister and I was 18 a man came to our House where we lived with our Parents. He did want to marry my Sister. My sister said no. After this he slaughter our Parents, he could not accept the no. He did want to kill me too, but my Sister told him she would marry him, If he would let me life she could not see more ppl to die. He Said he did not care If he would have force her. He broke my neck." She felt how they felt unbelieveable. "Im not done. H-he raped her over and over. You understand why she not like getting touched?" They were silent for few minutes. "When he broke your Neck. How you can be alive?" That was a question she did not know how she should explain. "I-I got a second Chance. And i saved my Sister from the prue evil. How i said we are Special." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. An unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liza woke up in her Room first totally confused, but them she did remember what happend. Every...single... Moment...'I Just gonna hide myself in my room.' She could not look into his Eyes. It was a matter of time she had to tell him her past and how he said he would not let her escape.  So frustrating...</p><p>"Why everything have to be so complicated." Ellie was so annoyed, why every single thing went so wrong. First her sisters voice and her seeing and now this Jiren and her Sister..."This will be so hard..." So into her thought Ellie not realised an unexpected Visitor stood behind her. "Ellie, i missed you." , said an voice Ellie knew too good. "Zenooo, what you doing Here. Im so Happy to See...or Not to See you. You have No idea what Happend." Ellie was so happy but same time she just wanted to cry. She could not hold the tears back and in the next Moment she was on her knees and just cried. "What is wrong?" She felt a Hand on her head which pat her head. It helped her to calm a little. "I can not see anymore and my sister lost her voice. I do not know how to get them back." "Hmm. I See. Maybe the Grandpriest know how to." Ellie did not thought about this at all. But maybe he really knew something. "You come with me now." Before Ellie could say something they were already gone.</p><p> </p><p>In the meanwhile Liza knew she could  not keep lie in bed all day. She was not an afraid Chicken, she would go outside. Maybe she would not meet him at all...'Fast grapping some Food and then i just run back in my room.' The moment she run out of her room fast and totally in her thoughts, she did not realise, somone were watching her...</p><p>In Zenos palace arrived they went to see the Grand Priest. It just took a few minutes. "Hello Ellie i heard you want to talk to me." It was the Grand Priests voice she heard. "Yes i do. Zeno ment maybe you knew something about how my sister get her Voice Back and i my voice." For a few minutes everything was silent. "I know who took it away and you know this who too. You met him already twice." She knew who it was? "What do you mean? I know this Person? And how we get it Back?" "I am afraid, i am not sure how you get it back. You both might be in danger. He is back." For a moment Ellie was confused. He? And then she knew who the Grand Priests ment. "Dravos... But how? He should be dead. I killed him, it can not be. If He really is Back...oh no Liza. Please i need to go so fast Back as i can." Ellie hoped it was Not too late...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. He come and get what He want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dravos saw Liza running back into her room. 'Finally she will be mine again. I can not wait for it.' He licked his lips, he could almost taste her taste on them. "Dravos. You know what you have to do." Said a voice to him. "Yes, Master i do." Dravos went in the direction of Lizas Room, smiling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>In the meanwhile Ellie arrived back at the House, totally in her thought. First she did not realise someone came closer and closer to her. But then she felt a KI, a KI she did not know. And then a Attack came, totally surprised she got smashed into a tree. In the next second a hand was grapping her throat. "That was easier then i thought it would be." Who was that?  She did not know this Voice. "Oh i forgot. You can not See anything. Let me help you." Ellie got her seeing back and saw this person standing in front of her. She still did not know who that was. "Let me introduce myself. My Name is Sin. And you my lovely little Ellie will be something great. We just need to wait a few minutes." Ellie was totally confused. She should be something great? What does this Man mean? Ellie could not think much more about it, cause another man was standing next to him and he had his sister under his arm. "I see you got what i told you to Dravos." Dravos? Now that she looked at him, he really was it. "Of cource Master. Will you do it Here?" Ellie felt kis arriving, she was so Happy when she saw all the Fighters. "Let them Go. Now!" It was Goku and the Others. They went to attack Dravos and Sin but in the next second they got hit away and fall on the ground. "Nice try, but you all will see something great now! Dravos give me Liza and hold Ellie." Sin was holding now Liza. He pulled something out of her and Liza went unconsious and fell to the ground. The moment Sin was looking at her with an evil smile, she knew something bad was happening here. It was her Last thought before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>Dravos was so Happy, finally he had her again. "Master can i have her know as you promised?" He already knew what he woulld do with her. His Liza how much he missed her. "Take her i do not need her anymore." Dravos put a unconsious Liza over his shoulder. "No you go nowhere!" He saw a grey Alien stand before him, he knew who he was. He want to kill him so bad, only he could kiss her nobody else, cause she was his but first he had to get her to another place. "If you want her then find her." Dravos laughed and dissapeared with His Master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Too late?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiren could not believe they just dissapeared in front of him. And he could not do anything against it. He felt so Powerlese..no he swore never again to feel like this. "Jiren?" It was Toppo. " We decided to talk to the Gods. They have to know something. You comming too?" Jiren thought about it got a while and decided to go with them.  "It is Not necessary to come to us. We already Here." Every single God stood in front of the Fighters. "How and why?" said someone. "Cause i will tell you know who Ellie and Liza are. They are really special to me." It was Grand Zenos , who Said it. "You could say they are my closest Friends. I met them 100 of Years ago. First i found Ellie , i have her a new Life. And i have her the Power to save her Sister. After it Liza got my Friend too." Zeno was smiling while he said it. "So you better save them or i erase you all." Everyone got silence cause they knew he was serious.</p><p> </p><p>In the meanwhile Ellie woke up totally confused were she where. Then she remember , she tried to sit up but her arms and legs were chained down. She tried to fight her free. "I See you did not lose your fighting Spirit Ellie or should i say Ultimative Attack." Ellie was in shocked how could this Man know this, she looking at him. "What do you Plan to do with us?" She Heard a laughing. "Us? No..only you." A Hand was on her cheek. "So pretty. You gonna be my Evil Queen and toghter we will be unstoppable. We might should start, i do not wanna get interrupted." Sin started to sing and was holding a glowing ball in his Hand. The glowing Ball went to move into Ellie 'It hurts so much. Liza...Help... me...'</p><p> </p><p>Liza could not believe to see Dravos again ever in her Life. "Come on my Love . Lets be toghter again. I missed you so much." He was try catching her, but she would not allow him to get her. What he did not know, she was not anymore this Girl which she was. She would kill him this time in her own and she would enjoy it. On the wall she saw an sword. She would get it and cut his head off. Running there and grapping the Sword. She Just turned around and his head was falling off fein the Sword Cut. Now she only Had to find her Sister before it was to late. "I gonna find you Ellie." And at this Moment Liza realised her voice was back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did decide to Post the last two Chapters at once. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie had such Pains, she felt something was changing. 'No it can not happen.' "Let Go, my pretty little Girl. Let us rule toghter." She could not fight it anymore, she had not the Energy anymore. "Ellie..NOOO!" Ellie Heard a voice but it was too late.</p><p>"Ellie..NOOO!" In Front of Lizas eyes she saw how her Twin changed into something evil. "Finally my Evil Queen." She Heard Sin saying but in the next Second something was stuck in his Chest and blood was comming out of his mouth. "This can Not be... im your Master..." He was falling on the ground and Liza heard her Sister evil laugh. "Do you really thought you could order me, you scum." Again an Evil laughing was to hear. "Oh Liza come lets rule everything, my loved Sister. Nobody could ever stop us." Liza knew it was over...</p><p> </p><p>In the meanwhile all the Fighters were brought on Sins hideout. They felt something really powerfull, but they had to go and save the two Twins. So they went into the hideout. Not knowing what they had to expect.</p><p> </p><p>Liza was looking to her Sister, she did want to save her. "Ellie please thats not you." In the next Moment she heard many Footsteps. It was every Fighter. "Holy shit what happend to her?!" And in the next second every single fighter was pinned to the Wall. "Silence! How dare you interrupt, my Conversation with my Sister." Now Liza was worried, how could she fix this...wait she got a Idea, she hoped it would work she had to time it right. "So Liza what is your answer? Or do i need to give you a better reason to Join me? Maybe i should kill him?" Her Sisters was standing in front of Jiren. "I know you like him, even If you do not show it. Your past holds you Back." Liza had to try her Plan. "Ellie i will join you." Ellie was looking on her Sister and was smiling. "Finally. Now come to me Liza." Standing behind Ellie she grapped her Sister from behind and started singing. It was there both lullaby. The lullaby which helped them so often fall asleep. She felt how Ellie relaxed. "Liza? What happend?" Liza got it! Ellie was Back! But in the next second Liza got pushed away and fall hard on the ground. "You really thought that worked? How dumb are you. I guess i have to...Aah... Liza help me...Noo you not get the Control..." How it looked like Ellie was fighting. "Liza please...end it...you know what you have to do...fast before i lose Control again..." Liza was in shock how could her Sister...but Liza knew she had to do it. She grapped the Sword walking to her Sister. "Liza i love you forever..." Liza took the Sword and stabbed it through her sisters chest. "I Love you too Ellie.." Liza fall on the ground with her Sisters corpse, she could not stop crying. Her Sister was gone..now she had noone anymore. "Liza you had to do it..dont blame you." Toppo was standing behind her. Liza could not look on the Fighters. Feeling so weak. "Liza." She knew this Voice. In Front of her stood Zeno. "You can bring her Back. You know what you have to do." She was looking to Zeno what did He mean...and then Liza remember once she brought back an dead squirel. Liza tried to focus and let her Power flow. Liza and Ellie was shining in a light. After few minutes it stopped and Ellie was moving. "Liza..? Why are you crying?" Liza could not stop crying but now it was of happyness, she found her Power she thought was gone. "You see you can not be without the other. Ultimative Attack and Ultimative Defense." That was Zenos last sentence before he left. Liza was Turning around and saw really confused Fighters. "Lets Go back Guys. I will explain things to you."</p><p> </p><p>1 week later Ellie could bring all the Fighters back with her Portals. Ellie Had to do one last things before she would bring Jiren. First she had to let her Sister do a move to Jiren , she knew Liza kinda liked him. " Liza goooo make your move!" Pushing Liza she fell into Jiren. The last thing  she saw was Liza how she blushed but went for kissing Jiren. </p><p> </p><p>Liza was never so Happy , she realised this 2 weeks made her Love Jiren. He pushed her Always to her Limits but she Had to admit she Loved that. So she would give it a try with him and see where it would go. And oooh she would do the same to Ellie, Liza knew too Ellie liked someone and this someone started with H and end with it. Liza saw Ellie talking to Hit, walking behind Ellie she also gave her a push and Ellie was falling into Hit. Last thing Liza saw Ellie was blushing. Liza smiled to herself , in some things they were same. Later the day Ellie told Liza, Hit and she would give it a try too.</p><p> </p><p>Finally both Sisters felt Happy again. And they made new Friends, which they would visit often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might write more about the Twins. I Had kinda fun writing about this Idea i Had a Long time, but i was Always to Shy to show it to ppl. I Hope the People , which red it enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>